1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an instrument performance learning apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, attempts have been made to support an improvement of skill in musical expression, which is given through vocals or a musical instrument, by presenting the level of skill in the musical expression using an electronic technique.
For example, the karaoke (sing-along) training machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 evaluates the level of skill in singing sounds by calculating a difference in pitch between vocal sounds of a singer and model vocal sounds. Furthermore, the karaoke machine disclosed in Patent Document 2 makes more reliable evaluations by calculating a difference in volume as well as in pitch. By referencing the evaluations presented by these machines, a singer can objectively grasp his or her skill in singing.
On the other hand, there has also been suggested a technology of supporting an improvement of skill in playing a musical instrument. Patent Document 3 discloses an electronic musical instrument presenting a difference in pitch, length, or velocity between performance sounds input in response to operations of operators and a model melody in the form of a graph. According to the patent document, the electronic musical instrument previously stores performance information representing the pitches, lengths, or velocities of the model melody. With performance sounds given through operations of operators, the electronic musical instrument displays a graph showing the transition of pitches, lengths, or velocities detected from the performance sounds and another graph showing the transition of the pitches, lengths, or velocities of the model melody.
[Patent Document 1] Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 08-123454
[Patent Document 2] Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 10-069216
[Patent Document 3] Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 04-035172
As stated hereinabove, the electronic musical instrument disclosed in Patent Document 3 displays both of the graph showing the transition of pitches, lengths, or velocities detected from the performance sounds and the other graph showing the transition of those of the model melody.
The elements determining the level of skill in playing a musical instrument, however, are not limited to the pitch, length, and velocity. For example, only a subtle difference given to the intensity of a single musical sound can create a quite different musical expression as has been proved by an empirical rule. Therefore, you have to admit that this kind of apparatus as disclosed in Patent Document 3 is extremely insufficient for a learner who has a desire to learn also the exquisite musical expression of a model performance.